Lickslurp
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Billy/Teddy - Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream) Teddy really couldn't help but stare when Billy did all those things with his mouth. It made him wonder if going for ice cream wasn't a total mistake, or the best thing he's ever done.


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

* * *

**_Lickslurp_**

It was one of those hot days of early autumn, when the chilly weather was nowhere to be found and summer came back for an encore. For two boys in their teens, this development was less than favorable, and so Billy and Teddy were forced to find refuge from the sun. They found a spot under a large tree and rested there while enjoying the ice creams they bought in an attempt to fight the heat.

There was something downright sinister to the way Billy ate his ice cream, Teddy concluded after several moments he spent watching his boyfriend. It was truly amazing, how such an innocent act could be so sensual, yet Teddy was forced to admit, as Billy slurped on happily, that he was getting uncomfortably turned on.  
He noticed, at first, how every time Billy opened his mouth, his tongue darted out past his lips and poked at the soft treat right before his lips covered both it and the ice cream. What followed almost every time was a closing of Billy's eyes, and a low hum he let out in enjoyment as he filled his mouth with the chilly sweetness. More often than not, his lips were left covered with the white, vanilla-flavored substance, and that of course made him lick his lips clean.  
But of course Billy wouldn't be quick about it, oh no, Teddy accepted with some level of reluctance and grimness. It was a slow process, and Billy caressed his lips with his tongue with care, collecting every last drop off his face and into his mouth.

"Hm?" Billy hummed just before he bit a small part off his cone, having finally noticed how Teddy was gawking at him.

"No- nothing." Teddy replied hastily and turned his attention back to his own mostly neglected cone.  
It didn't last, however, as he soon heard slurping and turned to look at Billy again.

Billy had his lips pressed against the lump of cream, and Teddy bit onto his lower lip as Billy suckled, the cream disappearing into his mouth. Billy's lips parted and pressed closed again in alteration as he ate, and Teddy gulped heavily. His own lips parted then, and a pant left him before he could stop it. Billy blinked at him in return.

Feeling highly self-conscious, Teddy's cheeks heat up once they made eye-contact. Billy thought that was cute, but his attention was soon enough drawn to something else, and he reached to take hold of Teddy's wrist, of the hand that held the blond's ice cream.  
Teddy glanced down at the touch but did nothing when Billy pulled his hand closer to his face. With Teddy's attention set on Billy so intently for so long, his own ice cream was left alone to melt. It was slowly dripping over his fingers, that is, until Billy licked it off, his tongue deftly trailing between and over Teddy's fingers, and the back of his hand.  
Teddy felt his heart beating faster and harder in his chest, and he stared as though mesmerized while Billy licked his way up to the top of the cone in order to ensure the leak was under control. Only then he _looked_ at Teddy, with that glint in his eyes, and for a moment Teddy was overwhelmed before it all pieced itself together.

"…you're doing this on purpose." Teddy accused in a slightly hissing voice.

Billy met his eyes, only to pull away as he was done cleaning.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He purred quite indifferently as he turned back to his ice cream.

Teddy contemplated his next move for a moment, and finally nodded.  
"Alright."

Billy blinked, having failed to foresee this course of action.  
"Alri- that's it? You've just giving up?"

Ignoring how Billy practically confessed to his crime, Teddy simply shrugged.  
"Even I can be patient once in a while, Billy." He replied rather calmly before offering Billy a smirk.  
"I'll deal with you back home."

The promise was just the right kind of alluring, and held to it just a touch of danger, and Billy caught himself blushing as his mind filled with potential ways in which Teddy could 'deal' with him. Not a single one was unfavorable, and Billy found himself growing rapidly impatient and tired of being outside.  
Of course, that meant he was stalling, and that meant-

"Your ice cream's melting." Teddy informed idly and chuckled while Billy struggled not to get ice cream all over himself.


End file.
